Hatsune Mikuo
Hatsune Mikuo is the popular genderswap based on official Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. Contents https://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Hatsune_Mikuo# hide#Design #Personality and traits #Biography ##Source: Vocaloid Wiki #Voice configuration ##Configuration: Hatsune Miku ##Configuration: Hatsune Miku 2 ##Configuration: Hatsune Miku 3 ##Configuration: Hatsune Miku 4 ##Configuration: Hatsune Miku 5 #Notable media ##みくおみくおにしてあげる ##Ylioppilaslaulu ##Боже, Царя храни! ##線香花火 #Notable media: Aria-P ##peace maker ##border line ##LIGHT #Additional info ##Media trivia ##Relationships ##Trivia #Appearances #Gallery #References #External links Design Mikuo's design is often reminiscent to that of Hatsune Miku, an official Vocaloid 2 developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media. Mikuo has no defined design, since it varies from artist to artist, although he is commonly seen wearing a sleeved shirt and pants. The most popular hairstyle for him is short with bangs, though a ponytail has been seen. In some cases, his left upper arm dons the red mark "01", which is Miku's series number, although it has been seen on many other parts of his body. Personality and traits Mikuo has no defined personality, as he is an open source character. His height, weight, and optimum voice settings are undefined as well. This is because portrayals of him vary from artist to artist, he's commonly portrayed as tall and muscular or of small stature with a build similar to Miku. Biography Source: Vocaloid Wiki Mikuo came to be as a result of soft to extreme down pitching of Miku's songs, and possibly a desire to have Miku sound masculine. His visual characteristics followed soon after. Mikuo's depiction varies; he's often portrayed as Miku's sibling, either But he's not sibling as she And although he is one of the Vocaloid derivatives that continues to be popular, he is not officially recognized by Crypton Future Media. [1] Voice configuration Having a history of being a mere Pitchloid, Mikuo was not easy to tune for Vocaloid; sometimes he still has hints of Miku's voice characteristics, or doesn't sound convincingly masculine. This limitation has since been overcome thanks to the efforts of many fans who wanted a proper configuration for Mikuo. These configurations are also applicable to V4-- it is safe to ignore the Opening parameter. Additionally, the configuration can be applied to Hatsune Miku English; using it grants Mikuo the ability to sing in English. These examples of configurations on the Fanloid wikia should not be viewed as being widely accepted or acknowledged by Crypton Future Media or Yamaha. Notable media The following songs were created by configuring Miku's voice in Vocaloid, not by merely down pitching existing songs with a third-party audio program. |} |} |} |} Notable media: Aria-P This producer made an album 'Dull Color Reliance' featuring 9 original songs using Mikuo and Miku. |} |} |} Additional info Media trivia ;peace maker In this song, Mikuo is a soldier. He sang about his lover (Miku) and his mission to destroy the 'yellow diva' (Rin). In the end, Mikuo was killed by a boy (Len) for revenge. ;LIGHT An original song by Aria-P. In this song, Mikuo is shown to be a 'bug' in Miku's voicebank. The Master of the computer wants to update the voicebank so no 'bugs' will be seen ever again. This song is about Mikuo spending his last moments with Miku before his 'deletion'. Relationships *The proposed fanon relationship appears to be popularized by pairing Mikuo with Megurine Luki, Megurine Luka's genderswap. And depending on the intention it is either romantically. *And as previously mentioned, the relationship when paired with Hatsune Miku varies, though it is commonly established as being sibling related. In many cases the relationship between them is live together meaning romantic, and Lover. Trivia *No one truly knows who first coined the name Mikuo. *The name ミクヲ (Mikuwo) or ミク♂ has also been seen, but both are not as frequently used as ミクオ (Mikuo). *Mikuo is among the first generation of Fanmade Vocaloids that are what today are called Pitchloids. *On 29th of May, it was known as 'Mikuo Day 2011'. A number of fanmade PVs, and covers using Mikuo were posted to celebrate that day, and can be found with the tag 'ミクオの日2011' in Nicovideo. Appearances ;Artwork & Related content :Search Hatsune Mikuo on deviantART Pixiv PiaPro ;Media :Search Hatsune Mikuo on YouTube NicoVideo ;MikuMikuDance (MMD), 3D software :Search for Hatsune Mikuo models on MikuMikuDance wiki MMD models of Mikuo are commonly created by Western users who use the PMD Editor. Gallery Note; this is not a gallery for every fanart out there, just for reference by an Unknown artist References #↑ Vocaloid Wiki: Mikuo Hatsune External links *NicoPedia: 初音ミクオとは (ハツネミクオとは) 単語記事 - ニコニコ大百科 *Vocalchara encyclopedia: Mikuo entry 0039 Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Turquoise Characters Category:Teal Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters